All's Fair in Love and War
by PercyJacksonShipQueen
Summary: Modern Day Gang Au. Percabeth, Jiper, Frazel, Solangelo, Hinted Caleo. My first fanfiction. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I'm Autumn, This is my first fanfiction. Any criticism is welcome, especially grammar! Most of this is probably wrong. Sorry! Most of the chapters will be much longer than this. Thanks!**

* * *

Annabeth Chase was organizing her already immaculate locker when heavy footsteps accompanied by the obnoxious clacking of heels interrupted her.

"Hey Chase." Said a male voice she knew and hated. Turning around with a glare, she muttered,

"Go away Jackson." with all the hostility she could muster. The dark haired girl at his side sighed.

"Sweetie, I thought we were going to talk to my friends."

"Just a minute, Drew," Percy smirked as Annabeth slammed her locker shut with a shake of her head.

"I'm going to class." She said quietly. The black-haired boy put his arm out to stop her,and she ducked her head under it to walk to English. Percy watched her walk away, oblivious to his prattling girlfriend.

"I'll see you in math Wise Girl." He murmured under his breath.

* * *

 **So what did you think? I'll update at least once a week. Until next time, please review! If any spelling or grammar is wrong, please tell me! Thanks, bye!**

 **9/15/2015**


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, thank you lattelove-lattelife for reviewing. This chapter is a lot longer. :D

Also thank you jackm052 and Miss. PercyPotterPerfect.

* * *

Annabeth POV

Sixth period Math is my least favorite class. The subject doesn't matter at all, its easy. The problem is my partner, Percy.

Sliding into my seat two minutes early, as always, I quickly went over last nights homework. The overly enthusiastic teacher greeted me with her usual grin. The class would have been perfect. Then he walked in. seven minutes late with one headphone in, lazily strolling to his seat next to me.

"Mr. Jackson." The teacher shook her head. "Must you be late every day?"

"I must." He smirked and sat down. I sighed and continued with my notes, ignoring him copying my work.

* * *

I felt him standing behind me long before he started talking.

"Are you ignoring me Chase?"

"Of course not" I muttered. "Go away."

My best friend, Piper McLean approached after a moment of us glaring at each other. Jason Grace appeared behind her. I decided not to mention her smeared lip gloss on his face. The faded black bandanna in his pocket matched the one Percy had around his wrist.

Percy shrugged. "Guess I'm heading out. See ya tomorrow Chase."

Piper didn't turn to me until both of the boys were out of sight. "Do you want to come over later? My dad's out of town."

"Of course." I answered.

* * *

"I can't believe you made me watch that." I said as the final scene of The Fault in Our Stars faded off the screen.

Piper sighed. "Its such an amazing movie though."

I laughed. "So what happened with you and Jason today? That didn't look like studying."

"That was nothing." She blushed "What about you and Percy?"

"What about me and Percy?"

"He talked to you a lot today..."

I shook my head. "Just Jackson being a jerk as always." We talked for hours after that, but my mind remained on the subject of Percy Jackson. My childhood best friend.

* * *

So what do you think? Please leave a review, see ya next time! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Echostory-** _Thank you! I'm trying to make them longer, they just look so much bigger than they actually are in my notebook._

 **AnnieJinx-** _Thank you!_

 **Ms. PercyPotter-** _Thank you! I (Per)sea what you did there! (Too many puns my brains going to explode)_

 **Blake Jackson-** _Thank you! Here's that extremely late update. XD_

 _Hi guys! I am so so so sorry this is late, I've had a lot going on lately and haven't been able to get to the computer... So sorry!_

 **-PJSQ**

 **Percy Pov**

* * *

After my "Conversation" with Annabeth, Jason and I tried to leave. Of course, right before I could step onto my car-

"Where are you going Babe?" Asked the high-pitched voice behind me. _Great._

"Uh, something came up with the guys. I have to go." I muttered, watching enviously as Jason got into his truck and drove off.

"We were supposed to hang out today." Drew complained. She has been asking me to hang out at her house, but after what happened last time, I don't want to risk it.

"Hang out with your min- I mean friends." I replied, getting into my car.

"I- Fine." She snapped, turning on her heel to walk back to the school, where her minions were watching, their eyes wide. I've been thinking about breaking up with her. It's not that I want to hurt her, I just feel horrible to keep leading her along. Besides, having a girlfriend is too dangerouse for what I do. I don't want her to get hurt.

* * *

I leaned over to smack Jason upside the head with the cards in my hand.

"You're cheating!" I exclaim. Jason laughed.

"I am not." He replies, smirking at Leo, who's standing behind me. We're the most lively ones in the garage. Frank was leaning against the wall, playing on his phone, Nico was sorting his Mythomagic cards in the corner, Ethan Nakamura was cleaning his gun while glaring at me and Jason. The others were softly chatting. Our leader, Luke Castallan, was at the computer while talking to the boss on his phone.

"-No sir. We need more money." He paused. " They won't agree to that... Of course not! They know the rules. " The boss's angry voice came through the phone, scolding Luke. "I- Okay. I'll tell them. Yes sir. " He snapped his phone shut.

"Guys, listen up." The light blond man's voice raised to a shout. I set down my cards as everyone turned to give Luke their full attention. He sighed.

"The boss is pissed. We've been losing way to much money. He gave us some... side jobs... to bring us back up."

"What kind of jobs?" Frank asked, finally looking up from his texting.

"He wants us to do a drug deal, and take care of some of Zues's brats. Percy, Jason and Leo are meeting the guy we're buying from tonight, and tomorrow Frank and I will join them to sell it. Next week Ethan, Percy and I are getting rid of Zues's grandkid. Any questions?"

* * *

 _There'll be Percabeth in the next chapter, I PROMISE_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys! I'm so happy I finally finished this chapter, it was taking forever... Please review!_

* * *

Annabeth

A B-. I stared at my test in shock. B-? I've never gotten anything below an A before. I walked up to the teacher, who was lecturing Percy, as usual.

"-Work harder, you'll never- Oh Annabeth dear, what's the matter?"

I sighed. "This is the worst grade I've ever gotten. Is there anything I can do for extra credit Ma'am?"

She looked at Percy. then at me. "If you really want extra credit, Perseus here needs a tutor. Monday through Friday after school come straight to my classroom, you'll both be in here until 3:30." Deaf to our protests, she sat at her desk, just as the bell dismissed us.

* * *

He broke up with Drew at lunch. At least I think so, judging by the way she stomped from the cafeteria crying. Unfortunately, She's probably going to take it out on me, or one of my friends. Being friends with Rachel, Piper, Hazel, and Thalia is risky. We're a group of outcasts, nobody talks to us. Rachel is artistic. but not all that bright. Piper is my kind, beautiful best friend, who's secretly dating Jason Grace. Hazel is only thirteen. she skipped three grades. She's very intelligent, but everyone thinks her father bribed someone on the school board. Thalia is the oldest of us. She's a senior with a fierce attitude, dresses in all black, and isn't afraid of anything.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Hazel asked, watching Drew.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "She'll be fine. Just being over dramatic, as always.

* * *

3:00

Percy finally strolled into the math room, twenty-five minutes late.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Why are you so late? We were supposed to start after the bell rang." She set her book down, _Pride and Prejudice._ He didn't know what prejudice meant, so the worn, dog-eared novel way way beyond him.

He shrugged. "I had stuff to do." With a sigh, Annabeth pulled out her math book and opened it.

"We're starting simple, algebra first." She wrote 3x=9 in his notebook neatly, and quickly showed him how to solve it. Percy was a surprisingly good listener, other than the occasional sarcastic remark. His bright green eyes focused on every problem she put in front of him, but he just couldn't understand.

"It's too hard." He muttered, shoving the notebook away. The black haired boy let out a sigh. "Can we do something else now?"

"Finish this problem and we can leave."

After about five minutes, Percy grinned. "X=4?"

Annabeth looked over his work and smiled at him. "Perfect. It's 3:45, I'm leaving. See you tomorrow?" Without waiting for his answer, she quickly gathered up her things and ran out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Guys! Sorry it's been so long, I have been so busy lately. Please review! :D_

* * *

Okay, Annabeth might have been a bit nervous. Barely catching Percy's bewildered look as she practically ran out the door, She hurried to her locker to grab her stuff and begin the walk home. Percy was just about the get onto his old black motorcycle when he paused, shaking his hair out of his face.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked, not meeting the blonde's eyes.

"It's fine." She murmurs, "Only a couple miles."

"A few miles?" He exclaims, "Get on."Annabeth just shook her head and began to walk away, when Percy grabbed her arm.

"Come on Chase, Are you scared?"

"I'm not afraid of you." Her stormy eyes filled with defiance.

"Then come with me."

Reluctantly, Annabeth approached and took the helmet the boy handed her, allowing him to fasten the straps on it for her.

"Just take me straight there, okay?" Annabeth said as Percy climbed on the bike. She then slid in behind him, careful to not accidentally touch him.

"Hold on tight," He said cockily, "Don't want you flying off."

She shook her head, stubbornly keeping her hands at her sides. With a smirk, Percy started the bike, and took off, leaving Annabeth with no choice but to wrap her arms securely around his waist to stay on the bike.

Percy had immediately stiffened under her touch, but quickly relaxed. All too soon, They arrived at Annabeth's father's house.

After a long, awkward pause, Percy Chuckled.

"It might be easier to get off if you let go of me."

Annabeth quickly let go and scrambled off of the bike. "Thanks for the ride, Jackson." She took off the helmet and handed it to him, then walked into the house without looking back.

* * *

11 pm

Percy stumbled into his mother's apartment, his hand firmly covering the wound in his shoulder. Wordlessly Sally set down her book and went to the bathroom to get the first-aid kit. She set to work on her son's arm, quickly pulling out the bullet, cleaning the hole, then stitching it shut.

"Mom, I-" Percy started.

"I don't want to hear about it." Sally interrupted. "Go to bed."

The boy stood and immediately went into his room to think. Jason and Frank got out fine, he hadn't seen Luke or Leo escape. The deal hadn't gone as planned. The group that the boss had them deal with had attempted to kill them. Luke would tell the boss tomorrow. Eventually, Percy drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Unfortunately, there were no reviews for the last chapter. Sorry it's been so long, I just couldn't work up to urge to sit down and write. If there are no reviews or follows, I guess I'll just discontinue the story, since it seems like no one is reading it. The word count has gone way up, and there will be A TON of Percabeth on the next chapter.

~PercyJacksonShipQueen~

Percy really wanted to just skip school. His arm hurt, his knees were scratched, and the headache just wouldn't go away. The stitches his mother had haphazardly placed in his arm were burning, but he still had to go. With a groan, he slowly crawled out of bed and went to get dressed and shower. The smell of his mom's pancakes drew him out of the warm water.

Roughly towelling his hair, he practically ran downstairs to shovel a stack of the blue pancakes into his mouth.

"Have fun at school!" His mom called as as Percy walked out the door. As soon as he was in the hallway of the small apartment complex, he pulled his phone out and called Annabeth. She picked up after the first ring.

"Percy? What's wrong?"

"I was just wondering if you need a ride." He said.

"Yesterday was a one-time thing Jackson. Besides, I'm almost at school already." She snapped.

"Okay, okay." He paused. "Can we skip the whole tutoring thing later?"

"Absolutely not."

"I have stuff to do." He whined.

"We'll talk about it in class then."

"Fine." He hung up and climbed onto his motorcycle. It had taken him a year to save up for it, and it was his most prized possession. The helmet was strapped to the back, he didn't need it. It was extremely painful to steer with his arm so messed up, but somehow he made it to school on time.

~Annabeth~

"So why do you want to skip out on tutoring later?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant. On the inside, I felt ready to burst.

"I'm busy." Came Percy's short reply, focusing on the problem on his paper.

"No, you're not. Getting your grades up is more important than doing some stupid crap with the idiots you hang out with."

"Excuse me, Chase?" He turned to look at me. "My friends are not idiots, and what we do is none of your business. If you really want to see me that badly, then I'll go to the stupid tutoring."  
"It's not that I- Ugh, nevermind." He grinned and nudged my arm.

"It's okay, I understand. You just wanted to see me so badly-"

I punched his arm. Hard. "Shut up!"

His reaction was terrifying. He winced and let out a groan, then clutched his shoulder. Jesus, I didn't think I hit him that hard. I was about to say something, when he moved his hand and I could see a bit of blood going through his shirt.

"Oh my god, are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you that hard, we have to get you to the nurse! I'll get the teacher. Mrs-"

"Shut up!" He hissed, glaring at me. "I got hurt yesterday, you must have torn the stitches or something. I'll just have to deal with it."

"Percy, you could be seriously injured, we have to tell the nurse. Is this why you wanted to skip out later? You could've just told me."

"Shut up! It's not exactly something I can just talk about." He snapped. Looking back down at his paper, he groaned. "I really don't want to do math right now."

"Then go to the nurse! It's not that hard."

"I just can't, Annabeth."

"I- You know what? Fine. Suffer through it all you like, you still have to go to tutoring today."

He groaned and muttered a few choice words under his breath. As soon as he finished his paper, the teacher began droning on about solving equations- something we all know well. I glance over at Percy, and he's scribbling notes down onto his paper. Its really confusing, how one second he acts as if he doesn't care at all and the next he's working hard.

When classes were finally over, I only half expected Percy to come to tutoring. Imagine my surprise when I walked into the room and he was not only there, but already doing his homework.

"Percy… You're early." I say with confusion. He;s got his hurt arm resting on the desk, and I glance at it. _He really should go get that checked out.. And probably fix his hair. Actually no, his hair looks-_ Wait. What? I am _not_ checking Jackson out.

"I'm right on time, actually. Could you help me with this? The numbers are doing figure eights again." He says without looking up. _Figure eights? Oh, I remember. He has dyslexia._ I sit across from him and watch him work, occasionally explaining how to do something, or reading out the numbers that were causing him trouble. It was all nice and neutral, safe, until he stopped working and I looked up to him staring at me. "Uh, for the next step you just need too-" I start, and he interrupts.

"Yeah, I've got it. Your hair looks better down you know." He says, and moves to push a strand behind my ear, then freezes, and his eyes go back to his paper. _What just happened?_

After an eternity of silence, he clears his throat and gestures to the next problem.

-Two hours later-

"-and that one guy that was checking you out at the mall- Don't pretend you didn't notice! I mean Annie-" The dark skinned girl continued, oblivious to the fact that I was no longer listening. After a while, Piper sighed.

"Will you please just talk to me? You've been distracted all day."

"Oh, uh, sure. What's up?" I mumbled.

She gave me a slightly annoyed look. "As I was just telling you, Jason and I are going to see a movie friday. I said that if you found someone to go with, we could double."

My mind went immediately to Percy, then I shook my head hard. "No one for me. You two have fun."

"That's it!" She exclaimed. "I'll just ask Jason to bring one of his friends. You need to get out and meet people Annie." She knows that she's the only one allowed to call me that, so she uses it to her advantage. I sigh.

"Fine."


	7. Chapter 7

~Saturday~

I hate Jason. My arm hurts, my head hurts, and he's making me go to the movies with him and his girlfriend. After breaking up with that last one- What was her name? Dew or something like that. Anyways, since I ended that, I've been avoiding the whole "relationship" thing. Except Annabeth. Not that I like her or anything. Who would like someone like that? A know-it-all, blonde, grey-eyed beaut- Nevermind.

Anyways, after inhaling the blue pancakes my mother made me, I gave her a hug and left the apartment. It's already almost noon, so I ought to be at Jason's place already. Oh well. I climbed onto my motorcycle and drove over, breaking the speed limit.

Jason's house is huge. His father, Mr. Olympia, owns a huge electricity corporation, so they really have no issues with money.

Outside, Jason was sitting on the porch next to his girlfriend, Piper, and on her other side was another girl with long blonde hair I'd recognize anywhere. Annabeth. Of course.

She looked up as I approached. One hand immediately went to the ends of her hair, tugging nervously on the golden strands. I went to sit by Jason, as far from her as I could get. Jason gave me an odd, 'what are you doing' look. I merely shrugged.

We piled into Jason's car. As with most of the things his father purchases, it's more for luxury than practicality. Jason takes his place at the wheel, Piper calling shotgun, leaving Annabeth and I squished together in the back. Joy. Finally, I attempt to make conversation.

"So… How are you?"

The blonde gave me an odd look. "Fine. What's up with you?"

"There's nothing up with me," I grin. "Just making conversation. She doesn't go for it. To stem the awkward silence that ensues, Jason reaches over and turns the radio up, much louder than I would prefer. It's Green Day, his sister's favorite band. Piper sighs.

"Are we going to act like three-year-olds, or be mature adults today?"

"Three and a half." I mutter, just as Annabeth says, "Neither.

We share a small smile, and we silently decide to do nothing but act childish.

"Percy's touching my seat!" She complained loudly, just as I held my finger about an inch from her nose.

"I'm not touching you!" I laughed. Jason audibly sighed. Of course his friends have to behave like animals. Of course.

After arriving at the movies, where Jason and Piper had politely forced me and Annabeth to sit as far from them as the theater would allow, I found myself worrying. What if the movie was too scary, and Annabeth hated it? What if Annabeth didn't want to sit with me? What if Annabeth ended up hating me? My thoughts continued well past when the movie began, until a loud scream startled Annabeth and I. Out of the corner of my eye, I see her straighten her hoodie nervously. Why is she nervous?

With hesitation, I reached over to gently touch her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, turning to face me.

"Are you alright?" I reply. "You seem scared."

"It's a horror movie," She said matter-of-factly. "You aren't scared."

I let out a quiet laugh. "I'm only afraid of three things."

The blonde tilted her head. "What?"

"Can't tell you." I tease. "Watch the movie."

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the heroine on screen, who was holding a pistol in front of her with one hand. I snorted loudly.

Annabeth promptly punched me in the arm. It's going to be a long movie.

She fell asleep on me. Annabeth Chase fell asleep on me while watching a horror movie. How tough can a girl be? After the credits began to roll, I gently shook her shoulder and lifted her head off my arm. She sat up quickly, wiping at her eyes. How cute.

"I'm so sorry!" She gasped. "I didn't realize I was laying on you- It was an accident, I-"

"Relax, Chase." I grinned. "I understand. Any logical girl would take the opportunity to cuddle with me, it's completely reasonable."

She rolled her eyes, reaching up to smooth her mussed hair. "I _don't_ want to cuddle with you, Jackson. Shut up." She stood, pushing past me to stand in the aisle. How does she look good, even in here? Witch.

I stood behind her and pushed her. "Come on, blondie. Time to go."

She leaned back against my outstretched hands with a grin. "I think I'll just let you push me out, if you're in such a hurry."

With a wide grin, I shoved, launching her forward. She hit the ground, hand landing in a suspicious pile of popcorn. Wincing, I leaned down to help her.

I should've known better. With a grin, she sat up and threw a handful of the greasy snack into my- face. Sigh.

"Annabeth!" I complain loudly. A look from a employee silences up both immediately. "Why don't we just continue this outside, eh?" I whisper.

She nodded, quickly scooting past me to get to the door. Whoops. As we both walk out with our heads down, we hear Jason's voice.

"Annabeth! Percy! What the heck, the movie ended five minutes ago. We were wondering if you had gotten lost," He grinned. "Although, Annabeth isn't likely to get lost. Percy, on the other hand…"

I punched him in the arm with an eye roll. "I'm surprised you made it out at all, what with that fear of the dark you have…"

The blond's eyes widened as he glanced nervously at Piper. "That's not true! Shut up Perce!"

The banter continues into the car, where the others discussed the believability of horror movies. The blood squirting fourteen feet into the air, the main character somehow hiding under the bed and not being detected by the axe murderer, etc. I, on the other hand, was trying not to stare at Annabeth. Her grey eyes seemed to widen as she spoke of the plot holes and shortcomings of the movie. Damn it. I do _not_ find her cute. I _can not_ find her cute.

I might find her a little cute.

Shut up.


End file.
